


Filing Errors

by Kaiel



Category: The Magnus Archives
Genre: Gen, The Mechanisms - Freeform, The mechanisms were Jon’s College band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiel/pseuds/Kaiel
Summary: Obligatory Mechanisms were Jon’s collage band fic
Comments: 14
Kudos: 470





	Filing Errors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by capucineimaginaire

It had been a very long day. His work laptop had suffered some kind of catastrophic failure, so he had had to use his personal computer from home. Thankfully he had all his active case files on a jump drive or the entire day would have been a waste. Then of course the continued presence of the worms outside of the archive and institute proper had everyone on edge and Jon hadn’t been sleeping much as a result. Martin living in the institute wasn’t helping this either. Normally Jon could slip into the backroom on a break and take a quick nap, but Martin had been here for weeks now and Jon’s sleep was suffering as a result. There was a knock on his office door. Jon looked up. Speak of the devil he supposed. 

“Um Jon, could you send me the audio file for statement 0120802, there are some student researchers who have been asking for it?” Jon sighed, he was certain he had sent that file to Martin already, but it wasn’t worth the effort of berating Martin for his incompetence again. Besides, Martin had brought a cup of tea along with the request, and Jon was having a hard time focusing on anything beyond the steaming mug. 

“Yes fine I’ll send it.” He took the tea. Martin shuffled awkwardly back to the door. 

“Thank you Jon.” Jon waved him off and opened up his email. Clicked to attach the file and typed in the number Martin had requested. He selected the first option that came up and thought nothing more of it as he sent the email off and took a sip of tea. 

This was of course where the problem came about. Because Jon had gotten quite used to the archives bizarre system of filing at this point, so much so that, on one sleepless night a feed days ago he had reorganized his music collection with the same filing technique. The year the album was release, the day of release, and the song number in question. 

The problem went unnoticed by Jon for several minutes. Until he heard a very familiar melody coming from outside of his office. Jon’s blood ran cold. He check the email he had sent Martin. 0120802- album released in 2012, 8th month, second song. Old King Cole. Shit. 

***

Martin had quickly made his way out of Jon’s office and back to his own computer. At least Jon hadn’t yelled, he counted that as a victory. He opened his email and clicked the file, forgetting that he had turned up the volume on his laptop the night before to watch a movie after everyone had left. Very loudly and very unexpectedly gentle guitar notes poured from his speakers, Martin fumbled for the volume switch, but the the singing began and he froze. 

“Old King Cole was a brutal soul and bloody red soul had he!” 

There was no way. 

Tim rolled his chair over, staring at Martin in confusion, shock horror and delight all vying for a place on his face. 

“Is that?” He said with barely contained glee. 

“It can’t be,” Sasha added coming to stand behind Martin. 

“Factories turn bodies burn stars are shining bright! It’s your turn now you learn how King Cole Feasts tonight!” The speaks wailed. The door to Jon’s office slammed open. The assistants looked up, Martin with a guilty expression, Tim with an unholy Joy and Sasha with barely restrained delight. 

Jon strode over, faster then any of them had ever seen him move before as he had once said ‘running indoors is undignified. And I won’t tolerate it in the archives.’ Tim had mocked him for it to the other for weeks after. 

But Jon was running now. And he slammed Martins laptop shut. He glared at all of them. 

“We will never speak of this again.” He said taking the laptop with him as he retreated into his office. 

“Holy shit.” Sasha said. 

“Oh we have got to find that song.” Tim added plans already forming in his mind. 

“Waay ahead of you there Tim.” Sasha said holding up her phone, Shazam proudly declaring the musicians to the called the Mechanisms. 

“Sasha I could kiss you.” Tim said laughing. 

“He took my laptop.” The two of them looked at Martin, then they all looked back at the office. 

“I’ll give you ten quid if you go in there and ask about the Mechanisms.” Martin paled. 

“He already hates me!” He whispered furiously. 

“Exactly! Can’t get any worse right?” Tim said cheerfully. Martin managed to put it off for a solid ten minutes, but he really did need his laptop. So eventually he worked up the courage and knocked on Jon’s door. 

“Come in.”

Jon for his part looked like he was trying very hard to appear busy, but in reality, had been trying to figure out how to delete the email he had sent to Martin. He was however, hopeless with technology and had succeeded only in staring at the screen for the last ten minutes. 

“Um can I have my laptop back?” Jon looked up. 

“You will delete the email I sent you.” He said finally giving up any hope of figuring out how to do it himself. 

“Um ok.” Martin agreed taking the laptop from Jon’s desk and attempting to slip out of the office. The words of Our Boy Jack began blasting from the other room. Jon dragged a hand over his face. 

“And Martin please remind the others that they can listen to music on their own time.” Martin nodded and Jon laid his head down on the desk as the door closed, he had the distinct impression the universe was laughing at him somehow.


End file.
